


三十题混编

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 因为lofter那边清号了，所以补个档2015年旧文，尬飞了，我写的都是什么鬼玩意都挺短的，五年前的水平实在非常有限
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 2





	1. 相拥入眠

**Author's Note:**

> 因为lofter那边清号了，所以补个档  
> 2015年旧文，尬飞了，我写的都是什么鬼玩意  
> 都挺短的，五年前的水平实在非常有限

Ezio今晚有应酬，回到家时已经是深夜。  
他轻轻地打开门，啪的一声开了灯，扭头便看见Altair蜷缩在沙发上，眼睛微闭，看来是睡着了。  
Ezio无奈地笑了笑，Altair这个家伙，这么大的一个人居然还在沙发上睡觉，要是着凉怎么办？  
Ezio走过去抱起Altair，听到怀里的人嘟哝了一声，一个轻柔的吻落在Ezio的脸颊，随即听到Altair略显沙哑的声音：“回来了？”  
“嗯，”Ezio把Altair放到床上，亲亲他的嘴唇，“怎么在沙发上睡着了？不怕着凉？”  
“等你。”Altair眨眨眼睛。  
“亲爱的，下次可以考虑在床上等我。”Ezio勾起一个迷人的微笑，凑过去咬了下Altair发红的耳尖。Altair伸手把他拖到床上，抬眼看了Ezio一眼，“睡觉。”  
Ezio脱掉外衣爬到Altair身边，搂住Altair的腰安然入睡。  
一夜好梦。


	2. 2.浏览过去的照片

“嘿亲爱的，你看我找到了什么。”Ezio抱着个大本子走到Altair旁边坐下。  
“相册？”Altair伸手把那本东西拿过来，发现这竟然是两人以前的照片。  
“最早那张还是大三的时候的呢，”Ezio指着第一张照片感慨道，“一晃就这么多年过去了啊……”  
“嗯，那时候你还骗我说要回意大利读书然后直接就在那边工作了，”Altair也跟着回忆道，“还好……”  
“哼，要不是这样你怎么会意识到你喜欢我，”Ezio说道，“你说是不是，亲爱的？”  
Altair撇撇嘴，继续翻着相册。  
相册一页一页翻过，时光也一点一点地流逝着，第一次一起出去旅游，第一次给对方做饭……  
青春时的青涩和疯狂早已离他们远去，剩下的便只有平淡如水的爱情。  
翻完相册，两人相视一笑，交换了一个吻。


	3. 3.相隔两地的电话

Altair推开家门，下意识地喊了一声Ezio，等了好几秒也没等到回应，他这才想起来Ezio早就出差去了。  
看着空荡荡的家，他莫名地觉得孤独。  
想了一会儿，Altair还是决定拿起手机，拨打了Ezio的手机。  
那边只响了一声，Altair就听到Ezio的声音。  
“亲爱的，想我了？”  
“……”  
“嗯？亲爱的你在听吗？”  
“我想你了。”  
“！！！”  
在Ezio的印象中，他的爱人腼腆又傲娇，能亲耳听到他说“想你了”这种话……  
“不喜欢？”  
“不不不亲爱的我喜欢得很我明天就回来。”  
“嗯。”


	4. 早安吻

Altair和Ezio交换了一个甜蜜悠长的亲吻。  
“早安。”  
“早安，亲爱的。”


	5. 吐槽对方的生活习惯

“亲爱的，”Ezio一脸无奈地看着手中的苹果，“你能不能别把所有的苹果都涂成金色，会死人的。”  
“你这种在菜里放半瓶番茄酱的人没资格说我。”


	6. 午睡

夏日宁静的午后正是睡觉的好时间。  
Ezio慢慢地顺着怀里那个人的脊背。Altair此时睡得正香，身体微微地起伏着，棕色的短发乖乖地搭在脖子上。  
Ezio收紧手臂，把自己和Altair之间的距离进一步缩短。  
现在就很好。Ezio迷迷糊糊地想。起码那些乱七八糟的事情已经和我们没关系了。  
嗯，下午果然最适合睡觉了。


	7. 一个惊喜

Altair发现这几天Ezio吃饭的时候总是把左手放在桌子下面。  
意大利的贵族公子怎么会做出如此不礼貌的行为？Altair不禁疑惑地想。  
Ezio晚上回家时怀里抱着一个木盒子，一脸兴奋地对Altair说：“亲爱的，你先闭上眼睛。”  
Altair闭上眼睛，感觉到Ezio抓着他的手往木盒子里放，然后，他摸到了一块冰凉的金属。  
这形状有点熟悉……  
Altair睁开眼睛，一把哑光的银色袖剑静静地躺在黑色绒布上。  
他惊讶地拿起袖剑套在手臂上，手腕向后一翻，锋利的刀刃悄无声息地弹了出来。  
那一瞬间Altair彷佛回到了从前，那些充满了血腥和悔恨的日子。他已经记不清上一次像这样弹出袖剑是什么时候了。  
“怎么样亲爱的？”Ezio有点得意洋洋的地说道，他扬了扬那只缠满绷带的手，“这把袖剑可是用我的鲜血开锋的啊。”  
Altair看了一眼Ezio的手，良久才慢慢说道：“谢谢。”  
说完他捏住Ezio的下颌，狠狠地吻了上去。


	8. 在屋顶上看星星

Ezio和Altair躺在屋顶上，头上是佛罗伦萨璀璨无比的星空。  
Ezio侧头看着Altair，星光映着他温柔的眉眼。Altair似乎感受到了Ezio炽热的目光，转过头来主动亲了Ezio一下。  
Ezio扣住Altair的后颈加深了这个吻。难得Altair能主动亲他，Ezio肯定不会放过这个好机会。  
“我要是能早点遇到你该多好。”唇齿厮摩间Ezio感叹道。  
“已经够了。”Altair低声说道，“我们能相遇已是最大的福分。”  
“也是，”Ezio笑眯眯地说，“我有你就够了。”


	9. 一方的起床气

Ezio表示他家Altair的起床气可厉害了。  
举个栗子。  
某天，Ezio突然起了兴致说要去钓鱼，然而偏偏前一天晚上Altair加班加到深夜，这会儿根本起不来。  
Ezio这时还要作死死缠烂打各种撒娇卖萌就为了叫Altair起床，终于成功地惹恼了Altair。Altair也是相当爽快地揪着衣领把Ezio……扔了出去。  
而且还从里面锁上了门。  
Ezio只能在门外等了一个多小时才被睡得心满意足的Altair放进去，期间还被对门的Shay狠狠地嘲笑了一番。  
“哈哈哈你们刺客也有内讧的一天啊哈哈哈哈。”  
Ezio呵呵。


	10. 出浴后的怦然心跳

Ezio洗完了澡，只围了条毛巾就走了出来，未干的水迹留在了光滑的小麦色皮肤上，略长的头发还在滴滴答答地往下滴水。  
↑Altair一抬头看到的就是这番景象。  
不愧是意大利骚包。Altair想。  
Altair走过去搂住Ezio就是一个吻。  
当然如果他不那么招蜂引蝶就更好了。


	11. 穿错对方的衣服

Ezio和Altair今天起晚了。  
也许是昨晚放纵的缘故，连一向七点就准时起床的Altair也到了八点半才迷迷糊糊地爬起来。  
Altair盯着手机屏幕上显示的时间愣了好几秒才反应过来……卧槽现在已经八点半了上班要迟到了啊啊啊！  
Altair一脚踹醒睡得死沉死沉的Ezio，从床上跳起来就打开衣柜开始翻衣服。两人半眯着眼穿好衣服给了对方一个早安吻便匆忙地出门。  
回到银行，Ezio才觉得今天的衬衣似乎有点紧，肩膀勒得他不太舒服，袖口也强行被扣子禁锢在了手腕上，导致他今天一整天心情都特别糟糕。  
另一边，Altair也发现今天的衣服不对劲，袖子特别长，长到Altair可以轻易地把手缩进袖子里；衣服的下摆也特别长， 甚至盖到了大腿根。于是今天Altair上身和腿的比例看起来几乎到了1：1的程度，这让他感到很尴尬——大概是因为同事们都以一种略带戏谑的眼神看他。  
回家之后，两人不约而同地问：“你有没有觉得今天的衣服很紧/很大？”  
然后两人互相看了一眼，默默地把衣服换了回来。  
天啦噜我怎么从来不觉得Altair这么瘦。Ezio想。  
下次再怎么样也不答应他折腾得那么晚了。Altair想。


	12. 做饭

说起做饭，其实这个话题比较尴尬。  
因为两人的技术也仅仅能煮出一种叫“食物”的东西，要说享受美味……算了还是去Arno家蹭饭吧。  
当然也不是天天出去吃，在家里吃的时候，两人约定好一人做一天的饭。  
于是……  
在Ezio做饭那天吃得永远是意面，而且无论如何那意面里绝！对！有！番！茄！酱！！  
在Altair做饭那天，桌上就只剩下肉了。  
当然了，无论对方煮出来的东西有多奇葩，两人还是会把它们吃完的。


	13. 牵手

寒冷的夜晚。  
Ezio和Altair手牵手走在昏黄的路灯下。  
走过一个拐角处的时候，Ezio扬起一个不怀好意的笑。  
他猛地拉过Altair抵到墙上，低下头来了个绵长的法式深吻。  
分开之后，他笑着看Altair慢慢地喘着气。  
然后Altair瞟了他一眼，拉起他的手。  
“走了。”


	14. 一同外出购物

要说购物这种事，Ezio和Altair都不太感兴趣。  
作为一个刺客导师，后勤工作绝对不是他们应该做的事。  
Ezio表示我有小弟怕什么。  
Altair觉得这种事交给Mailk去做就好了反正他每天在马西亚夫无聊得都快发霉了。  
但那是以前了，现在这种后勤工作也只能靠他们自己亲力亲为了。  
去买东西之前，Altair都会列个清单，到了超市就直奔主题照着清单上的买，买完就走毫不犹豫。  
但是Ezio就墨迹多了，如果不是Altair催促着他，Ezio估计会在卖意面和意面酱的货架前停留半个小时——一生干脆利落的刺客导师偏偏在吃的上面特别纠结，堪比选择困难症晚期。


	15. 婚后生活

Ezio和Altair定居在了一个陌生的国度。  
他们住在一个偏远的小镇上，这个小镇偏远到可以说是与世隔绝，因此这里还保留着许多古老的生活习惯。电子产品的数量屈指可数，工厂也在十几公里外的地方，电的话还勉强能在晚上供应一小会儿，至于移动网络那是时有时无，没有的时候比有的时候多得多。  
一条小河穿过镇子消失在天际，镇外大片的土地尚未被开发，半人高的野草里藏满了野兔和狐狸，偶尔还能见到几只呆头呆脑的野鸭摇 摇晃晃地走过。镇子边缘有一块地被开垦出来种植作物以保障镇子的正常生活。Ezio和Altair在农忙季节时也会去别人的地里帮忙，然后在劳累了一天之 后获得一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
镇子很小，小到似乎连当地政府都忘记了有这么一个地方。这里只有一天纤细的铁轨通向外面的世界，邮递员也是常常两三个月才光顾小镇一次，大概是因为这里离最近的城市也有百来公里，光是坐火车就得花上好半天。  
Ezio和Altair在这里买下一幢房子——不大，只有一层外加一个阁楼。  
他们通常会在天微亮的时候起床，洗漱之后到地里开始一天的劳作，在中午之前结束工作，随便煮点什么东西吃，然后睡一个短暂的午觉。  
下午他们会待在教堂里，和那个善良快乐的神父聊聊天。教堂里还收养了几个孤儿，Ezio和Altair也会去教他们识字和计算。Ezio倒是很想教他们唱歌，但是听过Ezio唱歌之后……神父和孩子们表示他们的耳朵和心灵受到了99999点伤害。  
“就像撒旦的哭号。”一个孩子如此形容道。  
晚餐过后他们会坐在桌前安静地看书。当自鸣钟敲了十下之后，无论Altair愿不愿意，Ezio都会把他抱回到床上，亲吻他的嘴唇和身体，然后在温柔的缱绻中结束平淡的一天。  
他们几乎不再踏出小镇，顶多也就去小镇附近的山脉里逛逛。Altair隐约记得他们上一次出去好像已经是四年前Shay和Arno结婚的时候了。  
Edward非常地不理解他们的做法，他觉得刺客不应该拘束在这么小的一个地方，就像不应该把鹰困在笼子里而是要让它在天空中翱翔一样。  
对此Ezio也只是一笑而过，活了几百岁的人早就厌倦了那种生活，现在他只想和自己的爱人安安稳稳地生活下去。  
人一生的追求大抵也不过如此吧。


	16. 亲吻某处

Ezio很喜欢把头埋在Altair的颈窝里，细细地啃咬他突出的漂亮锁骨，这样子Altair的气息就会充满Ezio的鼻 腔。Ezio的嘴唇在Altair逐渐粗重的呼吸声中缓缓下移。同时手也不闲着，一颗一颗地解开Altair衬衣的扣子，仔细地描摹着他精瘦的肌肉轮廓， 享受着掌下完美的手感。  
Ezio的嘴唇滑到了Altair结实的胸肌上，留下一道道还反着光的水迹。他扭头咬住了胸前的红点并轻轻地摩擦着。这个举动让Altair不由自主地颤抖起来。身体努力地往后缩想避开Ezio的动作，却被人紧紧地揽住腰压到了床上。  
“唔……混蛋……”


	17. 一方受轻伤

Ezio是在半夜回到家的。  
Altair在打开门时也吓了一大跳，Ezio满身都是血，脸色苍白，却还在有气无力地说着“亲爱的对不起我回来晚了”。  
“发生什么事了？”Altair帮他脱下衬衫清理伤口，伤口比较浅也都是皮外伤，从手法上来看应该是个新手。Altair眯了眯眼，Ezio会被新手伤到？这种话鬼都不会信。  
“回来的路上被袭击了，”Ezio躺在沙发上看天花板，“那个人好像认出来我是刺客了——鬼知道他是怎么看出来的，刺客该有的装备我可一件都没穿上。”  
“是圣殿骑士？”  
“应该是，人民对我们都很友好。”  
Altair沉默了一会儿，然后帮Ezio处理好了伤口，拍拍他的脑袋，：“快去睡吧，别管这事了。”  
Ezio并不打算就此了之，Altair也是。  
Ezio要求Desmond跟进这件事，Desmond过了一会儿就回来跟他说那人已经死了。  
“死了？”Ezio惊讶地问，“谁下的手？”  
“不知道，对方相当有杀人的经验，现场连个脚印都没留。”Desmond说，“但是从伤口来看是袖剑的痕迹，而且一击毙命。”  
他停了一下，慢慢说道：“现代刺客已经没有这么好的技术了。”  
两个人都沉默了。  
晚上回到家，Ezio坐到Altair面前，小心地问他：“亲爱的，你最近没做什么奇怪的事吧？”  
“我为什么要做奇怪的事？”Altair抬头看了他一眼，“还是说，你很希望我做些什么‘奇怪’的事？”  
Ezio咽了咽唾沫，再次开口道：“嗯……昨天晚上袭击我的那个人死了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“你知道？你怎么会知道？！”Ezio差点从沙发上跳起来，惊讶无比地问。  
“人是我杀的，我怎么不会知道。”Altair继续低头看着书。  
“但是，”Ezio抽走Altair手里的书，“你这么贸然行动很危险，被人发现了你怎么办？我又怎么办？”  
“放心，作为一个刺客怎么能让人抓到把柄，何况是我。”  
“啧，”Ezio皱了皱眉，说道，“以后最好别管这种事，处理不好对你对我都没好处。”  
“如果这是别人我当然不会管，”Altair叹了口气，“可这个人是你，我怎么能放任那个人伤害你。”  
Ezio愣了愣，随即笑了起来，抱着Altair到处乱亲。  
“滚开！你是狗吗？”


	18. 虚幻

Ezio走在荒凉的马西亚夫，百年前的荣光早已离这里远去，曾经的刺客之城，如今也只是剩下一堆废墟和一座勉强看得出原貌的城堡罢了。  
他爬上马西亚夫的最高点向下鸟瞰。此时正值隆冬，马西亚夫裹在了一片银白之中，漫天飞舞的雪花大大的影响了Ezio的视野，他甚至连高塔下有没有稻草堆都看不清。  
一个白色的人闯进他的视线范围，那个人即使在这离地几十米的地方也毫不畏惧，走到木杆的边缘，张开双臂跳了下去。  
完美的信仰之跃。Ezio心里想。  
此后几天，Ezio无论在哪里都能见到那个人。在屋顶上，在塔楼上，在城门外，在城堡内。  
他知道那个人是Altair Ibn La Ahad，一个传奇般的刺客导师。  
Altair好像听得到他讲话。有一次Ezio尝试着跟他打招呼，Altair转过头来也向他颔首致意。  
直到Ezio进入了Altair的图书馆，看到那具坐在椅子上的白骨，他才明白此前看到的Altair不过是个影子。  
真正的Altair已经死了，他的遗骸就坐在他面前。  
Ezio突然没由来地感到一阵悲伤。他脱下了身上那套属于Altair的铠甲和腰间那把Altair的剑，向这位史上最伟大的刺客行了一个最庄重的礼。  
“愿你安息，Altair。”  
随后他便离开了图书馆。  
他没看到的是，Altair的“灵魂”站在图书馆里幽幽叹了口气，开口说道：  
“一个时代结束了……”


	19. 溶解在深海

Altair站在泳池边，身上完美的肌肉展露无遗，他深吸一口气，纵身跳入水中。  
身体划出了一道漂亮的弧线，一切都显得那么顺利，略有些冰凉的水包围了他的身体，夏天的燥热一瞬间消散。Altair尝试着划动了一下手臂，身体立刻就往前窜了一点。  
嗯，感觉良好。  
唯一不太对的地方就是水面好像离他越来越远了。  
他的背部碰到了池底的瓷砖，看着头上不断摇晃的蓝天白云而感到无比的惬意。  
他感觉他已经和水融为了一体。  
突然一双手抓住了他的手臂猛地把他拉出水面。Altair剧烈地咳嗽着，刚才和水融为一体的感觉并非错觉——他的鼻子和口腔里灌满了带着消毒水味的冰凉液体。  
“亲爱的，你不会游泳就不要跳进深水区。”Ezio一脸无奈地说道。  
“唔……我以为我会像你们一样浮起来的。”


	20. 吃冰激凌

Altair还挺喜欢吃冰激凌的。  
也许是因为公元十世纪的中东食物种类实在太少，Altair似乎对任何吃的都来者不拒。  
但是冰激凌的确挺好吃的，Altair对它的喜爱程度已经高到能让他自己动手去做冰激凌了。  
于是某一天Ezio下班回到家，看见一只Altair抱着一大盆冰激凌坐在沙发上一边吃一边看舌尖上的中国。  
没错，一！大！盆！冰激凌。  
Ezio惊呆了，他知道自家媳妇特别能吃，好像怎么样都吃不饱。但是那盆冰激凌的分量实在太可怕，Ezio在五米开外都能感受到那股甜腻的冷气。  
“亲爱的，”Ezio努力让自己看起来不那么惊讶，“你在吃什么？”  
“冰激凌啊，”Altair向他招了招手，说道，“一不小心做太多了，过来帮我吃点。”  
从此以后Ezio看到冰激凌就绕路。  
虽然那天那盆冰激凌挺好吃。


	21. 素描簿

Ezio站在角落里，手中的铅笔一刻不停。  
那个人站在窗边和别人讲着什么，阳光正好照在他的白色卫衣上，让他整个人看起来都柔和了不少。他棕色的短发搭在前额，头发下面那双金色的眼睛闪着锐利的光芒，那种目光好像能戳穿人一样。浅色的薄唇紧紧地抿着，偶尔翘起一个美妙的弧度，可以看出那个人现在心情应该不错。  
Ezio低头看着自己的素描薄，那个人已经跃然于纸上，光影效果非常的明显。Ezio满意的笑笑，收起素描薄转身离开。  
不需要被他喜欢，把他默默地记在心里就好。  
Ezio离开之后，Altair对面的Arno无奈地笑着说道：“你家那个又来了，还不打算跟他直说么？”  
“什么叫做我家那个？”Altair低头玩着手指，“反正他迟早会知道的，我不着急。”

**Author's Note:**

> 说是三十题但是最后也没有写完……  
> 大概是没办法再补了


End file.
